I'm Wicked!
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: After an unexpected question sets off a chain reaction, Fiyero tries to comfort Elphaba, learning a few more things about her...Shiz-era, Fiyeraba, One-shot.


**Hi! I'm new to FF so I'm starting off with a one-shot. Please tell me what you think! Review! I tweaked this a bit after rereading it, so I hope you enjoy this version...**

**Disclaimer: Dream on..**

* * *

Elphaba sat reading in the lunchroom. She had been invited, or, as some would say, forced, to sit at the _cool _table by Galinda Upland (Of The _Upper _Uplands, of course!_) _her roommate and newfound friend. Elphaba couldn't really understand why this was regarded as the cool table. All Galinda ever did was have meaningless conversations with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla about shoes, or something equally unimportant.

Any other person in her position, would make a huge fuss over nothing, bringing gifts or fruit baskets and whatnot. But Elphaba Thropp was most certainly content with reading. Who cared what Galinda and her army of pink cronies were talking about? She certainly didn't! It couldn't possibly matter less to the green girl.

"Elphie, have you ever been in love?" Galinda's asked, snapping Elphaba out of her reverie.

Elphaba jerked her head up at the unexpected question, wisps of damp raven hair clinging to her forehead. She swallowed the lump in her throat

"No." She answered gruffly, and turned her gaze back to the book. From the corner of her eye she could see Galinda shrug nonchalantly, then snap back to her 'very important' conversation.

Elphaba tried to focus on her book, she really did. But Galinda's question had caught her completely off guard and had inadvertently reminded her of a certain of a certain Vinkun Prince. She quickly shook the thought and turned back to the book, but her mind kept wandering off to those sparkling, azure blue eyes.

_You're pathetic, Thropp! S_he thought_, Surely you aren't in love with_ _him! _But even if she wasn't, he was all she ever thought about. Ever since Lion Cub Day...

* * *

_"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" He asked her. Elphaba gave him an apologetic look._

_Sorry, sorry." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off yet again. "But can I say one more thing? You could've walked away back there."_

_"So?" Fiyero asked, not enjoying where the conversation was going._

_"So," Elphaba continued. "No matter how shallow or self-absorbed you pretend to be-" She began._

_"There's no pretense there. I happen to be genounely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." He interrupted_

_Elphaba smirked at him, quirking her eyebrow slightly. "No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." She had surprised him and she knew it. _

_"Fine. If you don't want my help..." He spat out, turbing away angrily. In a panic she ran off and grabbed his hand, a tingling sensation shooting up as she did. Elphaba looked up and was surprised to see intent blue eyes watching her carefully. She returned the gaze, befire dropping it and turning back to the Lion Cub._

_"I didn't mean to scare it." She whispered._

_Fiyero approached her, leaning down as well. "Then what did you mean to do? And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" He asked, the electric spark still lingering in their fingertips._

* * *

She didn't have an answer for that. Her magic had washed over her like a tidal wave of emotions, when they had captured Dr. Dillamond. Fiyero could've been easily bewitched as well. Yet he wasn't. As if Lurline herself had given her a chance, a chance that, if she had used wisely, could've lead up to something, and Elphaba found herself wondering what would've happened._  
_

_Nothing, _A nasty voice in the back if her head said. _Nothing would've happened. You're the green bean. The Artichoke. The school freak. He would never be interested in you. He would never try to kiss you. He and Galinda were perfect together. You have to remember: you're not that girl._

And though that wounded her deeply, she had to accept it. She had to forget about him. As if reading her mind, in walked Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince Of The Vinkus. Next to him was his best friend and partner-in-crime, Averic Tenmeadows. They both plopped down and Fiyero gave Galinda a quick peck on the lips. Then he turned to Elphaba and gave her a small smile.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." She answered curtly, her stomach erupting with butterflies.

"Ooh Fifi!" Galinda squealed "I found you a tie to match my dress for the party tonight at the OzDust."

Elphaba could've sworn she saw him grimace

"That's great, Glin." He said, making the blonde smile, and turn to her best friend. "Elphie, you have to come!"

Elphaba looked at her roommate in horror. "No. No way Glin."

"Oh Please, Elphie!" She screeched. Elphaba could see Fiyero trying, and failing, to stifle his laughter. She shot him a death glare. "No way. I'm sorry Glin, but no."

"Please!" The blonde beseeched. "I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that." She muttered, eliciting a laugh from Fiyero.

"Elphie!" She whined. "I could give you a makeover!" Elphaba glared at her. "Yes, because I'll enjoy that so much, I'll be forever in your debt." The green girl retorted sarcastically.

"_Elphie!_"

The green girl had had enough. "Ugh, fine! But no makeover!"

"We'll see about that." Galinda said, slyly. Averic smirked. "Looks like the artichoke, is steamed!" He said. Fiyero glared at him

Elphaba scoffed. "Gee that's original!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Galinda has already thought of that. Though, I'm not surprised. I've been questioning you're ability to think, since we started studying Pi, and you claimed that you're favorite was Ozian Cookie Batter."

"Oh, that hurts greenie."

"Seriously? Greenie? That's the best you can do? This is getting slightly offensive. If you're going to insult me, do it right! Your ability to create comebacks is about as efficient as your ability to hold on to a girl for more than 3 hours!" She spat out angrily.

"At least it's not my fault my mothers dead." He said. Fiyero could see the change in Elphaba. Her face, which had shown her anger, now reflected the hurt that Averics comment had inflicted on her. She turned to Galinda.

"You told him?" She asked, her voice was dangerously low. Galinda looked at her best friend, her expression remorseful and guilty.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"I-I told you that in confidence. I trusted you. Y-you promised."

"Elphie-" Galinda began

"Save it! I don't care _why _you told him, the important thing is that you _did._" Turning away angrily, she blinked back tears. Fiyero turned to Averic, glaring intensely at him. "Why in Oz would you say that?!" He asked, accusingly.

"Oh come on man! It's just the green girl, the artichoke! You can't honestly tell me that you care about her!" Averic said

"Well guess what? I do. And so does Galinda." Remembering the blonde, he turned to her. "Glin, why would you tell him that?" He asked, his tone slightly sympathetic.

"Oh Fifi. I didn't mean to, it was an accident." She wailed. Then she slowly turned to Averic. "You. How dare you. It's not her fault her mother is dead, you- you cheap idiotic excuse for a person!" She yelled loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear. Fiyero was taken aback. He had never heard Galinda Upland insult someone. Even if it wasn't a very meaningful insult, it was still an insult. "I'm gonna go talk to her, ok Glin?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He grabbed the book Elphaba left behind, and made his way over to her and Galindas dorm.

Rapping softly on the door, he turned the knob and came in. What he saw, made his heart ache. Elphaba was crying, holding a bottle of some emerald liquid close to her heart. It was a beautiful color._ Almost as beautiful as her._

"Elphaba?" He asked. The green girl shot up like a rocket and wiped away whatever stray tears she had left. Then she glared at him.

"What do you want Tiggular?" She snapped.

"To see if you were ok." Fiyero answered. She glared at him.

"I'm fine."

Fiyero sighed. "You don't look fine." He went over to the bed and sat next to her. "Don't listen to him. Averic's an idiot"

"Takes one to know one." She muttered. Fiyero bit back a retort. "Look, it doesn't matter what Averic thinks."

She looked up at him incredulously. "You think I'm mad because of what Averic said?" She asked him. Fiyero looked at her in a confusified manner. "Yeah? Aren't you?" He asked.

"No! I'm mad because he's- because he's right!" She yelled. Tears blurred her vision, but she held them in, refusing to cry in front of Fiyero. "Right about what?" He asked cautiously.

"It's my fault!" She screamed. "It's my fault my mothers dead, it's my fault that Nessa's in a wheelchair, and it's my fault my father hates me! I cause everyone I love pain. I'm Wicked!" She explained, sobbing shakily. Every tear she had ever held back: When people insulted her, when Frex beat her, when her mother died, they all flowed down freely. Fiyero hugged her and then brought her face slightly upwards so that she was looking at him.

"Elphaba, listen to me." He said. "You are not Wicked. You do not bring everyone around you pain. It Is not your fault that Nessa is, the way she is. The truth is that she's horribly spoilt and has a terrible attitude proble. It is not your fault that Frex is a cruel cold-hearted person, and it is most definitely not your fault that your mother is dead! You are brave, determined, and fierce. I love that about you." He stopped hesitantly, but Elphaba's chocolate brown orbs urged him to continue. "I lo-"

It was in that precise moment, that Galinda decided to come in. "Oh, Elphie! I'm so sorry!" She was apparently oblivious to how close Elphaba and Fiyero's faces were, and she threw herself on the bed. "Please, please, please forgive me!" She pleaded, her cerulean eyes teared up. Elphaba rolled her eyes

"Yes Glin, I forgive you." Galinda squealed and hugged her best friend. "Fifi, shoo! I have to give Elphie a makeover!" The Prince waved goodbye and shuffled out of the room. Elphaba didn't protest to the makeover, she had way too much on her mind. If only Galinda had come in a just a clock-tick later. Because, although she hated to admit it, she wanted to know what Fiyero was going to tell her.

_Oh Oz. I am in love_

* * *

**So, Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me your favorite lines?!**


End file.
